O Poema de uma Rosa sem Emoções
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • ::One-shot :: Kirakishou estava entendiada, então Corine deu uma tarefa para ela fazer. Será que isso vai mudar algo dentro dela?


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. Mas quem sabe um dia?

**Informação (In)Útil: **Agradeço ao pessoal do fórum Alice Game, principalmente a Barasuishou, que de forma indireta e sem ao menos falar comigo (só para me dar boas-vindas no fórum), me ajudou a escrever essa fic .

**Informação SUPER (In)Útil: **É preciso ter lido o mangá para ler essa fic, já que Kirakishou será o centro dela.

**Mais uma Informação (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic contém uma leve dose de Fluffy. Se não gosta, não leia e nem me mande review falando mau da fanfic, okay?

**O poema de uma rosa sem emoções. **

Kirakishou estava em sua entediante rotina de sempre, divagando seu "novo corpo" e sua mente pelo N-Field. Viajava sem destino e sem idéia do que fazer para passar aquele tedioso tempo que parecia que não andava conforme os ponteiros do relógio de bolso do Demônio-Coelho.

Um clarão rápido surgiu em sua mente. Parou no mesmo instante e ficou observando o nada, sem ao menos entender o do porque de parar, mas mesmo assim parou e rapidamente se lembrou do que se passara a poucos instantes.

**# Flashback #**

_- O que houve, Kira-chan? - perguntou Corine, sua médium, virando a cabeça para a boneca entendiada deitada na cama, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo não tirava a mão de um livro que estava retirando da estante. _

_- Nada. Só o costumeiro tédio. - respondeu a boneca, sem emoção alguma, como sempre. Olhou rápido para a doce garota, parecida com Megu, médium de Suigintou, e logo depois voltou seu olhar ao teto._

_- Hum... - olhou para a boneca entendiada e depois voltou seu olhar para o livro em mãos. - Toma. - Corine foi até a boneca em passos lentos, se ajoelhou na cama e deixou o livro ao lado da boneca. _

_- O que é isso? - mudou sua postura de deitada para sentada, e olhou o livro cor-de-carvão finíssimo com atenção, lendo o título dele em voz alta - "O Cristal Fumê"... Você não está comparando esse livro a mim, não é? _

_- Claro que não, Kira-chan. - sorri docemente, tombando a cabeça para o lado discretamente. - É um livro de poesias. Como é fininho, você vai lê-lo bem rápido. E quando você terminar de lê-lo, quero que você faça um poema. E eu quero vê-lo, está bem? _

_Antes que a boneca com a rosa no olho pudesse responder, Corine saiu do quarto antes que se atrasasse para a escola. _

_- ... Então só seremos eu e você hoje, não é? - tomou o livro em mãos e atravessou o espelho do quarto de Corine. _

**# Fim do Flashback #**

A boneca suspirou e chamou por Suffi, seu espírito artificial, que logo trouxe o fino livro cor-de-carvão para ela. Kirakishou se sentou na pedra flutuante mais perto que estivesse por ali, abriu o livro e começou a lê-lo, com um sutil contra-gosto mixado com um pouco de tédio em seu rosto.

O tempo logo foi se chegando aos ponteiros do relógio; a boneca começou a ter uma ponta de interesse pelo livro. O tempo estava lado a lado com os ponteiros do relógio; a boneca se interessou pelo livro. O tempo ultrapassou os ponteiros do relógio, os deixando na lanterna; Kirakishou acabou de ler o livro.

Seu próximo desafio: Escrever uma poesia. Ela voltou para a casa da médium, percebendo que ela ainda não voltou da escola. Pegou papel e caneta cor-de-rosa e se sentou na escrivaninha, olhando para o papel em branco e tentando pensar em algo.

Algum tempo depois, Kirakishou quase estava desistindo de escrever o poema. Mas logo lhe veio a cabeça que, escutando uma música, poderia ter inspiração. Foi até a cozinha, pegar o rádio, mas sem antes prender em seu cristal rosa claro o gato da vizinha que a pertubara por duas semanas consecutivas.

- Depois eu vejo o que eu faço com você, mas agora eu vou escrever uma poesia... - saiu dali com o rádio em mãos, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Assim que voltou para o quarto, pôs o rádio na mesa e o ligou, e começou a escolher uma rádio de música até achar uma que lhe agradace... Até que...

_all I know_

_is everything is not as its sold _

_but the more I grow_

_the less I know _

_and I have lived so many lives_

_though Im not old and the more I see the less I grow _

_the fewer the seeds the more I sow _

(Tudo que eu sei

É que nada é o que parece ser

Mas quanto mais eu cresço, menos eu sei

E eu tenho vivido tantas vidas 

Porém não sou velha 

E quanto mais eu vejo, menos eu cresço 

Quanto menos sementes eu tenho, mais eu planto)

Assim que Kirakishou pôs os ouvidos na melodia da música, parou na rádio da música e ficou escutando ela. Mesmo não entendendo a música, ficou ouvindo ela atentamente, enquanto que, sem percebesse, começava a escrever o poema.

_  
I wish, I hadn't seen _

_all of the realness _

_and all the real people _

_are really not real at all _

_the more I look the more I love _

_the more I cry the more I cry _

_as I say goodbye to the way of life I thought I had _

_designed for me  
_(Eu queria não ter visto toda a realidade

E todas as reais pessoas

Realmente não são nada reais

Quanto mais eu vejo, mais eu amo

Quanto mais eu choro, mais eu choro

Dando adeus ao estilo de vida

Que eu pensei ter desenhado para mim)

A música continuou por mais um tempo, até que, quando parou, a mão de Kirakishou também parou, deixando a caneta rolar pela escrivaninha e cair no chão, o que acordou a boneca.

- ... - olhou para o que havia escrito, e... Não acreditava no que havia escrito.

Algumas horas depois, Corine voltou da escola, se deparando com o gato da vizinha cristalizado em rosa claro. Desesperada, escondeu rapidamente o gato entre os pequenos arbustos do quintal e subiu correndo para o quarto, para ver se Kirakishou continuava lá, assim ela poderia descristalizar o gato.

- Kira-chan! Você... - fechou a porta atrás dela, e percebeu que a boneca estava sentada na cama, com o papel em mãos - Como você pode fazer isso com o gato da vizinha e--

- Corine, escrevi o poema. - estendeu a mão com o papel.

- Sim, eu vi. Mas o que vamos--

- Não vai ler?

- ... Sim... - tomou o papel gentilmente da boneca - Vou ler - Começou a ler o poema escrito pela boneca sem emoções.

O que é real para mim?  
O que é sentir de verdade?  
Essa é a resposta: Eu não sei.  
Só sei que... Quero meu pai...

Olho para o espelho. O atravesso como se fosse a água gélida das montanhas de inverno.  
Olho para o espelho. Vejo RozenKristall... Pena que ela morreu.  
Olho para o espelho. Vejo a oportuneidade da vitória.  
Olho para o espelho. Vejo meu pai vindo me abraçar.

Hoje é primavera, as rosas desabrocham.  
Que futilidade! Sou uma rosa, mas sou uma rosa congelada em cristal...  
Sou eterna. Mas havia outra, um cristal eterno.  
Sinto ela aqui hoje, mas ela é a mais fraca.  
Então por que eu me sinto como se fosse mais fraca que ela?

Quero meu pai...  
Eu tento, e sei que vou vencer.  
Sou a rosa eterna, mas não sou o cristal eterno.  
Tenho os dois dentro de mim...  
Então porque eu não poderia ficar com os dois?

- E então? O que achou... ?

- É simplesmente... Lindo. Não sabia que você ama--

- Eu não amo... Não sinto... Esqueçeu?

- Mas e esse poe--

- Não seu o que me aconteceu, mas não muda o fato de que eu não sinto nada. - desceu da cama e atravessou o espelho.

Quando estava no Field-N, Kirakishou botou a mão na rosa branca em seu olho, e percebeu que as pétalas dela estavam caindo.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Foi bem curtinha essa minha fanfic, não foi? Mas o que importa é que é mais uma fanfic de RM para o ! (o(  
RM RULA! xD

E, para alguns que ficaram confusos, vou passar algumas observações #pega um rolo de papel higiênico tamanho jumbo com um monte de coisa escrita#

- Essa fanfic ficou meio OOC, porque eu não li o mangá para saber como a Corine é. Eu perguntei a muito tempo atrás em qual estilo de personalidade a Corine se parece. Então minha amiga disse que ela se parece mais com a Megu, sendo eu me baseei na Megu para fazer as falas dela XD;

- Para quem não sabe, a rosa que a kira-chan tem no olho, e um Lacre que lacra os sentimentos dela, sendo assim, no final, quando as pétalas caem, significa que o lacre está começando a perder efeito;

- A música que apareceu na fanfic são trechos e "Try", da Nelly Furtado;

- Esse dai do gato eu me baseei em Overture, já que a shinku morre de medo de gatos XDDD;

- E pra quem não é bom em ler entre as entre-linhas de poemas, nas duas últimas estrofes (Tenho os dois dentro de mim... / Então porque eu não poderia ficar com os dois?) Ela fala da Bara Bara e do Rozen, por que deve ter gente que confundiu com os poderes de rosa e cristal dela. (Eu fiz isso de propósito, só para vocês se confundirem XDDD);

#termina de ler em um só fôlego#  
Ufa! Ainda bem que acabou! x.x

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic! (o(  
E com é one-shot, não vou saber como responder as reviews, mas eu dou um jeito!

Sayo o/


End file.
